


Two Pink Lines

by klutzy_girl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pregnancy, Speculation, Spoilers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers and some speculation for "Past, Present, and Future," and beyond. Tony is confused by a text Ziva sends him, but panics when he realizes what it means. He's more determined than ever to get her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Pink Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own NCIS and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Busy trying to solve the case, Tony couldn’t answer his phone immediately when the text came through. When he finally did see it, his world was tilted on his axis (but not right away).

_Two pink lines_ greeted him when he opened the message and he was confused. This was obviously from Ziva’s latest burn phone – they kept in touch – but he didn’t understand what it meant. Tony didn’t have time to answer, however, as he got distracted by a break in the case.

It took an hour before he was able to sit down and relax. He stared at the message again and decided to ask Gibbs if he knew what it meant (probably not). “Boss?”

“Yeah?” Gibbs stared at him expectantly.

“Ziva just sent me this message, but I have no idea what it means. It says ‘two pink lines’. You know what she’s talking about?”

Gibbs, McGee, and Bishop all stepped dead in their tracks and just stared at him. Tony wasn’t sure why Gibbs stood up and slapped him, but he figured it was for a good cause. “You’re an idiot, DiNozzo.”

“What?”

McGee laughed. “Think about this, Tony. What do you think that means? I know owe Abby money because you two slept together.”

“What does that have to do…” and then it dawned on Tony. “Holy fuck. She’s pregnant?”

Gibbs nodded. “Good going. Call her back.”

He already was, but his shaking hands made it hard to do so and he kept missing the numbers he wanted. After a few minutes, he gave up and hit redial. Luckily, it went through and Ziva picked up. "So I see you’ve figured out what it meant.” She sounded amused and that surprised Tony. He figured she’d be freaking the fuck out like he was.

“You’re pregnant!” He winced at how loud that was and was grateful Gibbs, McGee, and Bishop had left him to talk to her in private. 

“Yes, I am. And it may not be the best time right now, but I’m keeping this baby.” She had thought of abortion, but discarded that idea after a lot of thought. She wanted this child – It was a product of her and Tony’s life. And she wanted to be with him. She wanted to go home and raise this baby together.

He sighed. “I’m scared shitless right now and haven’t had time to fully process everything, but I’m glad. I want to do this. And Ziva? I promise that we will get you home before this baby is born. I haven’t given up yet and I’m not about to. I love you.”

She sniffled. “I love you, too. We can do this, yes?”

“Of course we have. We’ve faced worse. A baby is nothing compared to all the shit we’ve been through.” He hoped he was convincing himself of that, let alone her.

“Thank you for trying to make me feel better. I have to move again, but we can talk face to face tonight. It’ll be easier that way. I’m also done with this phone so don’t call me back on it again.” She cursed the tears streaming down her face and wished she could blame it on pregnancy hormones (it’d be so much easier and convenient). 

“You don’t have to thank me. I told you that before. I’ll talk to you later.” But Tony hesitated. “Ziva, we’re having a baby.”

“We’re having a baby,” Ziva confirmed. Fear and excitement were an interesting combination right now, but she had experienced this once before – when she and Tony had finally given in to their feelings when he tracked her down a few months earlier. 

Tony told her he loved her again, she reciprocated, and then both reluctantly hung up the phones. He couldn’t concentrate on anything related to the case, but thankfully, his co-workers understood. 

Finally, Gibbs had had enough. “DiNozzo, go home. You had a bombshell dropped on you today and clearly can’t concentrate on this. Come in with a clear head tomorrow, though.”

Tony sighed in relief. “Thanks, Boss.” He surprised both of them by pulling him in for a hug and then practically skipped out of the building (McGee called him out on it later and made fun of him). 

He was more determined than ever to get Ziva home – The woman he loved and their unborn child (holy fuck, he was going to be a father) would be safe. He was going to make sure of it. He needed them (and wow, that was a weird thing to think about) both home. He wasn’t sure he was ready to be a father, but as long as he had Ziva by his side, he knew they could figure it out. They had done well baby-sitting Vance’s kids, hadn’t they? Granted, babies were different, but they had help. Gibbs wouldn’t let them fail at this. Tony wouldn’t let himself fuck this up, however. He was going to be a better father than Senior – they got along better now, but it’d never be a normal relationship. There was too much hurt and anger between them.

Tony and Ziva managed to calm themselves down that night when they were face to face on their laptops. It was calming just to see the other. “I can’t wait until this so-called morning sickness is over,” she complained.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better now that I realized that I’m not sick because of stress. I can handle this, but I wish I was there with you.”

“Same here. And it’s kinda hard to tell on a computer screen, but it’s true what they say about pregnant women – You’re glowing, baby.” He stared at her in awe. She was carrying his child inside of her. It was absolutely fucking surreal. 

“I am not. And if I am, it’s because your child insists on making me sick at all hours of the day. I blame this on you.”

He laughed. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I miss you, you know.” She sniffled and tried to stop herself from crying some more.

“I miss you too. And don’t give up hope. You and Baby DiNozzo will be home before you know it.” He choked back his own tears and gave her what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

“Baby David-DiNozzo,” she corrected, but she was smiling.

“David-DiNozzo then.” They reluctantly exchanged goodbyes and then shut off their laptops.

Tony kept his word. With the help of everyone else, they were able to take down the terrorists after the team. Ziva was home two months before the birth of their daughter, Eleanor Alice David-DiNozzo. 

“She already has her grandfather wrapped around her finger,” a smiling Ziva observed as Gibbs melted at the sight of the newborn.

“Not surprised. He’s going to spoil her rotten.” He was itching to hold the baby again, but let the others have their time with her.

“Can you believe we made that beautiful little girl there?” She was still shocked this had even happened in the first place. Ziva wasn’t a part of NCIS anymore, but she still visited.

“Sometimes I can’t even believe we finally got our head out of our asses.” They both laughed when Ziva swatted him.

When the newborn started to cry, Gibbs tried to soothe her. When that didn’t work, he handed her back to Ziva. “Congratulations you two. You did good.”

“Thanks, Boss.” They waved goodbye as their family filed out of the room and left the three of them alone.

Eleanor had settled down in her mother’s arms. “Were you missing me? Is that what got you all upset? You don’t have to worry,” Ziva soothed.

And that’s when Tony shocked the hell out of her. “So, you ready to become Mrs. David-DiNozzo?”

She looked up from watching the baby’s face and gasped at the sight of the ring in my finger. “You’re proposing.”

“I’m proposing.” He waited for her answer.

Ziva grinned from ear to ear. “Yes, I’ll marry you. You hear that, Eleanor? Daddy and I are getting married!” She laughed when the ring was slid up her finger.

“Mommy and I are very excited we finally got to meet you, Eleanor,” Tony told his daughter after he kissed Ziva.

He hated what had happened that had made her run in the first place, but Tony was so grateful it had led to them finally admitting their feelings for each other. It had all worked out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize it'd be much easier for Ziva to send him a picture of the pregnancy test or tell him over the laptop, but I liked this option much better for the hilarity of it. I've also had this idea for a few weeks and wanted to get it out there before I'm Jossed and emotionally destroyed by tonight's episode. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
